


Beyond the Action: Evading

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Beyond the Action [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Gen, Matter of Life and Death, White Belt, Write to Rank, Write to Rank 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Artemis never expected to find herself in the given situation.
Series: Beyond the Action [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837123
Kudos: 3
Collections: (General) Write to Rank (2020), (World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman), Focus on Female Characters, Stories In 100 Words Exactly





	Beyond the Action: Evading

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. This is written for the first rank of the Write to Rank on Action's profile page. This is a stand alone one-shot for by Beyond series where the Teen Titans came before the team in Young Justice, but the prompt is to - within one-hundred words - write a story for the prompt, "the realization you are in danger" for the Action genre.

Breath in, breath out.

The mission went awry. More specifically, Artemis heard the footsteps of those who'd taken the rest of the team captive moving nearby, their whispers indicating they were still looking for an intruder, meaning they'd not found her yet. Her fingers gripped the handle of her bow tightly, ready to pull the string taught and release just as her mentor taught, yet her mind remained unprepared.

No, her heart raised.

She peeked around the corner, seeing no one, relief washing over her, then turned back, nearly jumping out of her skin upon seeing a shadowy figure. "Raven!"


End file.
